No Place Like London
by Flutterbyxx
Summary: In which the Earl of Phantomhive must investigate the mysterious happenings of one strangely talented and mysterious barber. Based loosely on Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber on Fleet Street.


**Hello there. Okay, so this story was inspired by Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. I thought a crossing over of these two together would be really cool and fun, so... this appeared. Now, this is loosely based around Sweeney Todd. I kinda manipulated the story a little to fit with Kuroshitsuji. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Kuroshitsuji or Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. This is purely fanmade work for the enjoyment of the fans.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Opening Title**

Sebastian Michaelis knocked softly on the door. "Young master?" The butler opened the door slowly, pushing the cart in with him. "It's time for tea."

The young master was bent over the desk, his exposed eye closed. His body gently rose and fell with his regular breaths. The butler smiled to himself. His master, a petite boy with an eyepatch, always worked himself too hard, and ended up napping uncomfortably at his desk. The butler wheeled the tea cart into the room. He approached his master's desk, gazing at the boy's pretty porcelain face.

The boy looked relaxed for the first time in quite some time. His butler enjoyed seeing him like this. When he was asleep, he was honest; he couldn't hide. He was adorably vulnerable. The butler tucked a few stray strands of his master's blue-grey hair behind his ear. The butler leaned closer, his lips centimeters away from the Earl's ear.

"Young Master…" The butler whispered. "It's tea time."

Ciel Phantomhive sat up violently, his eye huge. He shuddered. The butler smiled for a split second. It was so easy to rile up his young master.

"Was that really necessary, Sebastian? You could have woken me in a less intrusive way." The Earl glowered, a slight flush across his cheeks.

Sebastian poured the tea. "My apologies, young master. Today's tea is Nilgiri, compliments of Prince Soma."

The severe aroma attacked Ciel's nostrils. He placed the teacup down firmly.

"Such a boisterous aroma." His nose twitched.

The young Earl picked up the papers that he had scattered around his desk in his sleep. He filed them together, took a sip of tea, and looked back up at Sebastian.

"Thank you, Sebastian. That will be all for now."

The butler bowed, "As you wish, my lord."

He turned to leave, but suddenly, the door to Ciel's study burst open. Finnian stumbled in, pulling Bard behind him.

"Young master, young master, look!" Finnian's smile was radiant. "Bard got a shave! Look at how great he looks!"

Bard's face was slightly pink, but was indeed free of stubble. He chuckled. "Finny, it ain't that impressive."

Finnian stood up on his tiptoes and ruffled the chef's clean-cut hair, "But, you even got your hair trimmed." The jovial gardener got a bit coy. "I think you look really nice."

Bard blinked. Finnian flushed, and turned to Ciel. "Don't you think he looks good, young master?"

Meanwhile, during his servant's dialogue exchange, Ciel had begun rubbing his temples. When any of _those _servants of his entered his study, he got a headache. The young earl felt one coming on. He sighed.

"I don't know, Finnian. I can't speculate much of a difference in his appearance." Ciel's voice was cold.

Bard frowned, "Really? And here I thought visiting Mr. Barker would chan—"

Ciel's eye got huge. "Mr. Barker?" Sebastian noticed the wheels in his young master's head start to turn." Bard, where exactly did you go for your shave?"

The chef quirked his brow. "Y'know, Benjamin Barker's ol' shop, down on Fleet Street. I'm tellin' you, best shave I've ever—"

Ciel flipped through his papers again, waving them away. Sebastian approached the two blond men, coaxing them towards the door.

"Thank you very much for informing the young master of this, but you two need to start _doing your jobs._" The butler's tone suddenly darkened.

Bard shuddered, and Finnian squeaked. "Right away, Sebastian!" Sebastian smirked as the two scurried off as fast as they humanly could. The butler shut the door, and turned to his young master. Ciel sifted through the papers, and gripped one sheet in particular. He scanned the paper.

"It doesn't make any sense!" The young Earl seethed.

Sebastian quirked his head to the side, "Is something amiss, young master?"

The Earl glared at the papers. "The records state that the barber Benjamin Barker was sent to an overseas prison for life due to charges made by one of the Queen's judges." Ciel's eye narrowed. "How could he sneak past the judicial system…?"

The Earl suddenly stood, stomping past his butler. "Sebastian, get my cloak and my walking stick. We need to investigate the matter before it becomes an issue."

Sebastian Michaelis smiled a devilish smile, and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

~~~/~~~/~~~

The barber wiped away the shaving cream from his razor. He set it down beside his scissors, which both cast the shine of unsullied metal. Absolutely perfect. He indulged in the beautiful image, then he felt _it_. The drawing feeling to that woman he seemed to feel constantly. She was calling for him. He sighed. This was the third time today.

He sped to the pie shop downstairs. He shifted through the door, and he bowed. "You called, my lady?"

The woman stood tall behind the counter, her dress sleeve hanging off her shoulder where she had pulled it down. Across her shoulder blade was the symbol tying the two together. She had a look of desperation and longing in her eyes.

"Hold me." She held her arms out.

The barber nodded, drawing the woman into his arms. The woman snuggled into his chest, clutching him as tightly as she could. The man let his arms hang loosely around her.

"Have any nobles come to you?" The woman murmured.

"Not yet, my lady, but they will." He stood stiff.

The woman gripped him tighter. "Then you will avenge…Him?"

The man blinked. "If you wish me to."

The lady smiled, kissing the man's jawbone. "You are just like him, Mr. Todd. Just like my Benjamin. " She snuggled closer. "Soon, we can be happy. So very happy together."

The man, Mr. Todd, smiled wickedly, "Until death do us part…my lady."

* * *

**Well, there's that. I hope to update soon, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Flutterbyxx**


End file.
